


Cube Escape: Arles; Vincent's Tale

by The_narwhals_awaken



Series: Rusty Lake: Perspective [3]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Cube Escape: Arles, Minor Gun Violence, The character shoots the corrupted soul, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_narwhals_awaken/pseuds/The_narwhals_awaken
Summary: Vincent Van Gogh woke up in his bedroom in Arles, but something was different.
Series: Rusty Lake: Perspective [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cube Escape: Arles; Vincent's Tale

Vincent was in his bedroom. Something felt different, but as he looked, he couldn’t put a finger on exactly what was. Perhaps it was the feeling that the world was slightly off- but that could be anything. Regardless, there was something he felt he was missing, but he’d figure it out eventually. 

His bed was there as normal, although what was not normal were the four frames over his bed. One held sketching paper, one had a canvas with the outlines already drawn on, and the remaining two held pieces of his paintings. There was also a new door- the door! That was one of the different things!- but it was locked, and looked to be so unless the boxes could be filled. Vincent decided to start investigating. 

The bed seemed fairly normal, although something was written on the wood. Under one of the pillows was a bottle of absinthe. A drink would be nice, but he refused to cloud his senses while he was actually alert and looking for something. The coats, too, were normal, although his old hat felt off. A key fell from one of the coats as he brushed by it. Hanging above the coats was another odd picture, showing a pitcher, three bottles, and a glass full of differing liquids- shaded like the bottles in the sketch. 

The mirror on the wall reflected nothing odd, although there was a piece of one of the split paintings behind it. He looked tired. Turning, he saw the chair- another piece- the door- locked- and a towel with another odd piece of writing on it- a third piece stuck behind it as well. 

Turning once more, Vincent saw the cabinet had another odd symbol on it, and one vase was full while the other was empty. Odd, but not truly terrible. He turned once more, and prepared to fix the paintings as much as he could. It was the matter of seconds to line up the broken pieces, and they stuck to their spots, but neither was complete- even with the piece of one he found behind the other’s frame. Whoever had set this up was mad. 

Looking over the cabinet again, he found another piece and a sugar cube. After setting up some drinks for the flies- now gleaming green from their drink, the last piece appeared. Whatever this world was, it was even stranger than his own. 

Turning back to the paintings, he put the last pieces in place, then froze as the cracks disappeared and the paintings became whole again. One wiggled its eyebrows, then its eyes rolled back in its head and its hat flew away, revealing a sunflower. Vincent took it with shaking hands. The other sank, pushing a key out of its mouth. 

The key opened the door he was familiar with, revealing Paul. Paul said nothing, taking his hat in exchange for a palette, then shutting the door again. The smaller key from before unlocked half of the cabinet, but he ignored that for now, putting the odd sunflower in the vase. Tapping the flowers in the other vase made them shrink and the singular one rise, eventually producing a key. At this point Vincent was prepared to do just about anything to get out of this nightmare, and back to his normal nightmare. 

Using the sunflower key to unlock the other half of the cabinet, the only thing he found there was a familiar knife. Vincent remembered his look in the mirror and knew what he had to do. Looking carefully, his hand shook but his stance was firm. He chopped off the ear. After the initial spurt of blood, the hole even looked to be healing well. He picked up the water jug from the bowl, along with the scrub brush and the paintbrush from the drawer. 

The other side of the cabinet held a wine bottle. The pitcher, the wine and absinthe bottles, all matched up to the drawing above the bed. He filled the bottles, the vase, and the cup with their proper fillings, then placed the ear in the bowl. The blood turned white and the ear seemed to glow. Vincent leaned closer, trying to see what the light was coming from, then felt himself falling forwards. When he righted himself, he found himself in front of a tunnel, a small gun lying at his feet. He picked up the gun and moved forwards. When the tunnel came to an end, he found himself in front of two doors and a balance. The leftmost door seemed to lead back to his room, but something told him that the other door would lead him out. There were markings on the door, assigning a value to two of the six items, and asking him to find the values of the other four to get out. Sending a look towards the normal door, Vincent balanced the items to figure their value out. Inputting the code, he stepped out, back into his room. 

When he stepped back, he saw the mirror flicker. Stepping closer, he looked in. There was a shadowed figure, but something was off. He picked up the small gun, aimed it using the reflection- idly noticing his hand was still normal- and fired. A white cube was revealed. He took it. 

The cube fit perfectly in the hole in the door. 

  
Vincent turned to the painting. He picked up the palette and the brush and went to work, noticing the colors matched the odd markings. When he finished, he reached out and took the black cube. It joined its companion in the door, which opened- to his  _ Starry Night _ . Vincent stepped through, remembering that day- the gunshot wound. He opened his eyes, smiling faintly at Theo, and closed them at last.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill- comment, kudos, let me know what you think!


End file.
